


Blood

by Wyndewalker



Series: When The World Ends [5]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst, Implied Past Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused teen takes the life of an agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

"Officer down! Get an ambulance! Officer down!" Danny shouted as he skidded to a halt, dropping to his knees in the street next to Martin. His hands immediately went to the gaping hole in the man's neck, the wound steadily pumping his life's blood onto the pavement. "Hang on, Martin. Just hang on. Help is coming. Hang on, Martin. Oh God. Get a goddamn ambulance!"

It had happened so fast, so unexpectedly. A missing teenage boy. A missing teen who didn't want to be found, didn't want to be taken back to the home where he had apparently been abused. A missing teen with no previous history of violence so the appearance of a gun had been a surprise. The sound of it going off had seemed to shock the teen more than it did the rest of them. That had been until Danny had watched in horror as Martin slowly sank to the ground.

Martin's eyes were wild and pain-filled as they met his. They both knew how this was going to end, but Danny didn't want to accept it. He wanted to believe that he could will this annoying man-child who had invaded his life to live. It seemed like only yesterday, not a year and a half ago, the first time they had admitted their interest in each other. This couldn't be happening now. He wouldn't let it happen. "They'll be here soon, Martin. Just hang on a few more minutes. Please, just a few more minutes."

A hand scrabbled at his arm, and without taking his eyes from Martin's he lifted a blood-soaked hand to grab it, drawing it in tight to his chest. "Don't you dare die on me, Martin. Don't you dare."

The light was starting to fade from Martin's eyes, his mouth working as he tried to speak. Blood bubbled from his lips. He finally managed to mouth two words before his body gave in to the inevitable.

"No. No. No! Damn it, don't you do this, Martin! Don't you dare! Martin?! Martin?! Oh God, no! No, please! I love you," he whispered, huddled over his lover's still body. The only consolation he had as his world came crashing down around him was that Martin's last words to him were, "Love you."

The End


End file.
